


The Luckiest

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Barista!Remus, Busker!Sirius, Busking, Fluff, Genderfluid Sirius, Love songs, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is on his way to work when he gets serenaded by a gorgeous man with a guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luckiest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themoonandstars_fellinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoonandstars_fellinlove/gifts).



> who wanted a coffeeshop AU and bottom!Sirius. Also, Sirius's views on The Beatles are not my own, I just think he'd be a huge music snob.

            Remus had slept through his alarm and was twenty minutes late for his shift. He was texting Alice to apologize and assure her that he was coming. He couldn’t believe he had left a poor 8 month pregnant woman alone for the early morning rush. He felt like such a twat. He was so busy making his apologies that he wasn’t watching where he was going and knocked into someone. He was so caught off-guard that they both went tumbling onto the pavement.

            “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Remus said quickly. He had fallen into – quite possibly – the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. He had dark hair that was pulled up into a bun and his eyes were grey, something Remus had never seen before. He was gorgeous and it made Remus feel even more embarrassed for being so clumsy.

            The person underneath him simply laughed. “No worries, mate. At least you didn’t get Elvendork.”

            Remus furrowed his brow in confusion. “Elvendork?”

            The person simply grinned and gestured towards the guitar sitting in an open case. “Elvendork.”

            Remus realized he was still lying on top of the person beneath him and quickly got to his feet. He held out his hand and helped him up.

            “You named your guitar Elvendork?” Remus asked, shaking his head in amusement.

            “Yeah!” he said, grinning. “It’s a unisex name, could be for a boy or a girl.”

            Remus laughed. “Well it’s nice of you to let the guitar make up its own mind on what sex it is.”

            “I thought so too,” he said, smirking. “I’m Sirius Black, by the way.”

            “Remus Lupin,” he said, holding out his hand.

            “So formal,” Sirius teased as he shook it.

            “Oh shit, buggering fuck,” Remus cursed as his phone buzzed in his other hand.

            “Okay, less formal,” Sirius joked.

            “Sorry, I’m late for work, my boss is going to kill me,” Remus explained. “It was, um, nice running into you, Sirius Black.”

            “Ha!” Sirius barked out. “You can run into me any time, Remus.”

            Remus blushed slightly. “See you around.” He gathered up his things and then hurried off towards the café where he worked. By the time he got there, Alice was in a terrible mood, having been stuck dealing with the morning rush on her own. Remus spent the entire day apologizing to her and by the end of his shift Alice finally forgave him.

            When he started his walk back to his flat, he noticed Sirius wasn’t there anymore. Remus had to stamp down his disappointment.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

            “Look out!” Someone shouted, startling Remus. He looked up from his phone and saw Sirius standing on the same street corner.

            Remus put his mobile away in his pocket and smiled. “Hullo again, Sirius.”

            “You remembered my name?” Sirius asked, beaming at him.

            “I did,” Remus nodded, walking over and standing beside him. “Thanks for the warning.”

            “Anytime.”

            Remus felt something funny happen to his insides just looking at Sirius. Unlike yesterday when Sirius had been wearing jeans and a hoodie, today he was wearing leggings and an oversized jumper. His hair was left long around his shoulders and he’d put on some eyeliner. It made Remus weak knees to see someone this gorgeous in real life. He could feel his cheeks heating up and he felt so utterly pathetic that he could get so worked up. He usually didn’t react to people this way.

            “How’s Elvendork?” he asked, wanting to stay and talk to Sirius.

            “They’re good,” Sirius said, beaming at him. “Any requests?” Sirius bent over and lifted his guitar out of the case. He put the strap over his head and the guitar rested easily against him as if it belonged there.

            “Know any Beatles?” Remus asked.

            “Ugh,” Sirius said, wrinkling his nose.

            “What?” Remus asked defensively. “What’s wrong with The Beatles?”

            “Sorry, I just have a bit of a grudge,” Sirius explained. “I hate that people seem to think the Beatles are the be all and end all of music. They’re not above criticism, they’re music wasn’t perfect. I mean what the fuck even is the song Penny Lane?”

            “I like Penny Lane,” Remus grumbled, tugging at one of his curls self-consciously.

            “I just have very strong opinions about the Beatles,” Sirius told him. “But I guess I could make an exception because you’re so cute.” Sirius grabbed his pick and began to strum. Remus recognized it immediately as I Want to Hold Your Hand. He felt himself blushing even harder as Sirius serenaded him.

            When Sirius finished, Remus clapped his hands and was surprised to find that he wasn’t the only one there. A small group of people had formed. Someone yelled out a request and Sirius smiled. “Sorry, got to get back to it,” he said.

            “No, um, good luck, you play really well,” Remus said, feeling stupid.

            “Thanks,” Sirius said, grinning.

            Remus walked towards the café and could hear Sirius’s voice all the way down the street. He’d probably be gone by the time Remus got off his shift. He could only hope he would see Sirius again tomorrow.

 

                                                                                    ***

 

            Sirius walked into James and Lily’s flat and went straight back to their bedroom. He flopped down on top of them but was wary of Lily’s large pregnant belly. He mostly landed on top of James.

            “Ugh, get off,” James growled, shoving at Sirius. “I hate you so much.”

            “No you don’t,” Sirius said, kissing James’ cheek. “I’m in love, Jamie, help me!”

            James grumbled and turned around so his back was to Sirius. “There’s no known cure for love, Sirius.”

            “Well you should create one,” Sirius said, cuddling in close to James. “It could be your legacy.”

            “Got that covered, mate,” James retorted, sliding his hand over Lily’s stomach.

            “Both of you shut the hell up,” Lily growled, peeking one eye open. “The baby didn’t stop kicking until three in the morning last night. When this thing comes out of me I’m going to kick it for a week straight and see how they like it.”

            Sirius chuckled. “You shouldn’t have let this one knock you up then,” he teased, ruffling Jamie’s unkempt hair.

            “She’s the one who wanted a baby, I was just being a good and dutiful husband,” James insisted, smiling at Lily.

            “Yeah right, Potter,” Lily said, rolling her eyes fondly. “Like you needed an excuse to bust a nut inside me.”

            “Jesus Christ,” Sirius said, shaking his head.

            “What?” Lily shrugged. “It’s true. You’re both a bunch of perverts.”

            James glanced behind his shoulder to look at Sirius. “Alright, well as long as we’re up you might as well tell us who you’re in love with.” James knew better, after nearly a decade of friendship, than to ignore Sirius when he was being over the top and dramatic. It usually resulted in Sirius escalating to even more dramatic.

            “His name is Remus,” Sirius said, sighing dreamily. “Cutest little hipster ever. Tawny hair, hazel eyes, wears a patchwork coat and a beanie. He walks by me every day and we have a little chat. I serenade him with love songs every time I see him but he doesn’t seem to be getting the hint. Love of My Life by Queen, Your Song by Elton John, Faithfully by Journey, I was _not_ being subtle at all. Every time he just blushes and keeps walking. He’s killing me. I’m actually dying.”

            “Well do it quickly so I can go back to sleep,” Lily said grumpily.

            Sirius shot Lily a look but didn’t push it. He had learnt quickly that a pregnant Lily was a frightening Lily.

            Sighing dramatically, Sirius rolled out of the bed and padded out of the room. He went to the kitchen to make himself coffee when he heard James’ footsteps come up behind him. “So, no luck with this bloke then?”

            “None so far,” Sirius said, stirring his sugar into his coffee.

            “Maybe he’s not gay,” James offered.

            Sirius rolled his eyes. “Bitch, please.”

            James guffawed. “Fine, I concede to the master. But honestly, maybe you should just take the direct approach?”

            “You’re just trying to get rid of me because you’re planning on turning my room into a nursery,” Sirius complained, taking a sip from his mug.

            “Well, yeah,” James said, grinning as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. “But I also want you to be happy and all that shit.”

            Sirius smirked. “Fine, I’ll try.”

            “Thatta boy,” James said, kissing Sirius on the forehead. “Go get him.”

            “Excuse you.”

            “Sorry, thatta person,” James corrected.

 

                                                                                                                        ***

 

            The next morning, Sirius was getting set up when he noticed Remus walking past. He quickly took the pick out of his mouth and began to play.

            “I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gay! And I pity any girl who isn’t me today! La la la la la la la la la! I feel stunning and entrancing feel like running and dancing for joy! For I’m loved by a pretty, wonderful boy!”

            Remus laughed and clapped. “I didn’t take you for the musical theater type,” he confessed, walking over with his hands shoved in his pockets. He was so adorable that Sirius just wanted to eat him up.

            “Did you like it?” Sirius asked, batting his eyelashes at Remus.

            Remus smiled shyly. “Well, it was certainly accurate. You are pretty.”

            Sirius laughed. “Thank you. I’m also gay as well, in case that wasn’t obvious.”

            Remus blushed and looked around. Sirius’s usual crowd hadn’t formed yet so they had some time to themselves. “So, um, I work at the coffee shop around the corner. When you’re done, maybe I could make you a coffee? On the house.”

            Sirius’s face broke out into the biggest smile. “I’d love that.”

            “Great,” Remus said, tugging on a curl. “I usually take my lunch break around noon. If you wanted to come by then maybe we could have a chance to talk?”

            “It’s a date!” Sirius said excitedly.

            “Cool,” Remus responded, biting his bottom lip. “See you soon then.”

            “See you!”

 

 

                                                                                                            ***

 

            “Oh my god, Remus, will you stop worrying? You haven’t stopped moving all morning,” Alice complained, sitting down and rubbing her swollen feet.

            “I’m just nervous,” Remus responded, wiping down the counter for the ninth time that morning.

            “Is he really that good looking?”

            “He’s gorgeous, Alice, like _really_ gorgeous,” Remus assured her.

            “Aww, Frank, our little Remus is finally in love,” Alice called back to her husband who was in the office working on the accounting books. Frank had bought Alice the café a few years ago as it was always her dream to own one and Frank came from a wealthy family.

            “Congrats, mate,” said Frank, giving a little wave and then going right back to the books.

            “You’re going to be fine, Remus,” Alice said, taking his dishtowel away from him and forcing him to stop cleaning. “He obviously likes you. Just be yourself.”

            Remus sat down and closed his eyes. “We’ve never held a conversation that’s lasted more than five minutes.”

            “Well today you will,” Alice assured him, giving him a pat on the head.

            Remus gave her a soft smile and hoped to god she was right. He’d never been very good at meeting new people. He was even worse at getting boyfriends. His few attempts had be abysmal, ending after only a few weeks, when they realized that yes, Remus enjoyed knitting and no, he didn’t like going to clubs.

            Every time the little bell on the door rang to signal a customer, Remus would jump. He would stare at the door with big eyes, frozen with fear. When it finally was Sirius that walked through the door, his guitar slung on his back, Remus felt his insides turn to jelly.

            “Hi beautiful!” Sirius greeted, going up to the counter.

            Remus responded by turning an alarming shade of red. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and somehow found his voice again. “W-what will you have?”

            Sirius grinned. “Black coffee with two sugars, please,” responded Sirius.

            “Coming right up,” said Remus as he poured the coffee into a cup.

            “I’m tempted to make some kind of sexual innuendo joke but I’ll refrain since it’s our first date.”

            Remus nearly dropped the coffee pot he was holding. He miraculously managed to finish making Sirius’s order. “I…um…why don’t you go find us a table? I’ll make myself a tea and be over in a minute.”

            “Sure thing!” Sirius responded, taking his coffee and going to a table in the corner by the window.

            Remus tried to keep his hands from shaking as he made himself tea. Alice walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. “Deep breaths, love,” she reminded him. “And you weren’t wrong about him being gorgeous.”

            “I know,” Remus whispered back.

            Alice took off Remus’s beanie, making his curls spring free in every direction. “Go get him,”

            Remus nodded and headed over to the table where Sirius was currently looking out the window. He looked over as Remus approached and smiled at him. “So the curls have been unleashed, huh?” he teased.

            Remus ran his fingers through his hair self-consciously. “Alice apparently didn’t think a hat was appropriate for our date,” explained Remus with a sigh.

            “Which is odd because men used to wear hats all the time,” agreed Sirius. “Like it used to be weird to see a man without his hat.”

            “Perhaps it would have been less objectionable if I had been wearing a fedora,” joked Remus before taking a sip of his tea.

            “I would _love_ to see that,” Sirius admitted.

            Remus chuckled and cupped his hands around his mug, letting the warmth seep in through his fingers. A lull had passed over the conversation but it wasn’t exactly uncomfortable. Remus bit his lip and tried to think of something to say. His break was only forty-five minutes and he felt like he was wasting valuable time with Sirius.

            “So, um, what pronouns do you prefer, just so I don’t get it wrong,” Remus asked.

            “He and him are fine,” Sirius responded, beaming at Remus. “Thanks for asking though. I’ll let you know when it changes.”

            Remus nodded. “So how did you start busking?”

            “I learned guitar when I was thirteen,” Sirius answered, taking a thoughtful sip of his coffee. “Getting me a guitar and lessons was one of the few good things my parents did for me. They didn’t mind it as a hobby but they didn’t want me to pursue it as a career. But I just love music so much, you know? I can’t imagine doing anything else. James, my best friend, and I tried to start a band a couple of times but he is rubbish at music. Good at listening to it, not so good at playing it.”

            Remus smiled. “So you decided to start busking to make money?”

            “Well sometimes I give my Uncle Alphard a hand at his record store. He said he might leave it to me when he dies, which would be pretty sweet. Not him dying, of course, just owning my own record shop. I also play some pubs now and then, a few open mic nights around town,” Sirius told him, reaching across the table and taking Remus’s hand in his own. “I’d love it if you came to one sometime.”

            “I’d like that too,” Remus said, giving Sirius’s hand a gentle squeeze.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

            “God, I hate being in places like this when I can’t drink,” complained Lily, hoisting herself onto the nearest barstool.

            “Can I get you anything, love?” James asked, doting on his wife. “A ginger ale or something?”

            “What I want is vodka,” responded Lily. “Lots and lots of vodka. But since I can’t have that, I suppose a ginger ale will have to do. And don’t you dare think about drinking tonight, James Potter. You got me into this so you can bloody well suffer along with me!”

            “Of course, dear,” James said before flagging down a bartender.

            Sirius glanced between the two of them. “You promise you’re going to be nice to Remus when he gets here, right?”

            “Why wouldn’t we be?” Lily asked, grabbing a handful of twiglets from the bowl on the bar and beginning to eat them.

            “Because you’re a terrifying pregnant lady and James knows every single embarrassing story of my entire life?” Sirius offered.

            “Don’t worry, we won’t embarrass you,” James assured him. “We need you two to get along so you can get the fuck out of our flat.”

            “We’ve had one date and already you’re trying to pawn me off on him,” Sirius said, shaking his head in disbelief. “I thought we were brothers.”

            “Sirius, do you see how big my stomach is?” Lily said, gesturing to it. “This things is ready to pop and we need somewhere to put the baby.”

            “Okay, okay, I get it,” said Sirius, hugging his guitar for comfort. “I’ll get the fuck out.”

            “Aww, don’t look so sad,” James cooed, pinching Sirius’s cheek. “We just can’t handle two children at the same time.”

            “Oh fuck off,” Sirius said, shoving James’ hand away.

            The door to the pub opened and Remus stepped in. Sirius felt his heart swell just at the sight of him. He shoved Elvendork into Jamie’s arms and hurried to go greet Remus. “You came!” he said excitedly.

            “I did,” Remus responded, grinning broadly at him.

            “Good timing too, I was just about to go on,” Sirius informed him, taking his hand and leading him over to the bar. “This is James and Lily, my friends.”

            “Hello,” Remus said, waving at them.

            “Nice to meet you,” James said, shaking Remus’s hand. “This one hasn’t shut up about you since you met.”

            Sirius batted him upside the head. “What did I tell you about embarrassing me?”

            “To do it at all costs?” James retorted with a smirk as he rubbed the back of his head.

            “I’m Lily and yes I’m the only sane one here,” she introduced herself.

            “Nice to meet you,” Remus said, shaking her hand.

            “Thank god I’ll have someone else to help manage these two,” she said, beaming at Remus. “You don’t know what a hassle they can be.”

            “Well, at least we’re good practice for the baby,” Sirius reasoned, taking Elvendork from James. “I better get up there. Kiss for good luck?” Sirius leaned up towards Remus and pursed his lips together.

            Remus laughed and blushed adorably. He bent down and gave Sirius a quick peck on the lips.

            Sirius wrapped one of Remus’s curls around his finger and kissed him again, long and lingering and promising so much more. “Thanks,” he whispered when he broke the kiss. Remus looked flushed and was breathing a bit heavier. Sirius took great pride in what he could do to people with a single kiss.

            “Anytime,” Remus breathed out.

            Sirius felt on top of the world as he took the stage that night.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

            “I like your friends,” Remus murmured, sliding his fingers through Sirius’s hair as they snogged on Remus’s front stoop.

            “I like your face,” Sirius responded, kissing Remus on the nose.

            Remus laughed. “Did you want to come up?” he asked quietly.

            “Fuck yeah,” Sirius said enthusiastically.

            Remus led Sirius upstairs, feeling like his stomach was full of butterflies. He was so far gone on Sirius already and it had only been two dates. Normally Remus would wait a bit longer before asking a guy up but there was just something about Sirius. He didn’t want to wait, he didn’t want to be sensible. He wanted to jump into it headfirst and let the consequences be damned.

            The moment the door opened, Romulus came bounding forward excitedly. “Oh my god!” Sirius said, bending down and petting the golden retriever. “Who is this?

            “Romulus,” Remus responded, patting his dog on the head.

            “He’s so fucking cute!” Sirius squealed excitedly, letting Romulus lick his face. “Hi Romy!”

            Remus chuckled. “I was sick in the hospital for while when I was seventeen,” he explained. “My dad got me a puppy to make up for it. I named him Romulus because I thought that was very funny and clever.”

            “I love him so much,” Sirius said, scratching Romulus behind the ears as Romulus gave a happy yip.

            Remus leaned against the counter. “Boyfriend stealer,” he said to Romulus jokingly. He was actually thrilled that Romulus and Sirius seemed to like each other so well. Romulus was very picky about who he approved of. He had bitten Remus’s last boyfriend.

            Sirius stood up and walked over to Remus. “So I’m your boyfriend now?” he asked, kissing Remus sweetly.

            Remus shrugged. “If you want to be.”

            “I want to be,” Sirius assured him. “Where’s the bedroom?”

            “This way,” Remus said, leading Sirius down the hall. They had to close the door or else Romulus would come in and want snuggles. Sirius slipped Elvendork off his back and placed him against the wall. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. Remus felt his breath catch at how fucking gorgeous Sirius was.

            Sirius sauntered over to the bed and pushed Remus down, straddling him before capturing his lips in a fervent kiss. Remus moaned against his mouth and tangled his fingers in Sirius’s hair.

            “I want you to fuck me,” Sirius murmured, grinding down on Remus’s cock and causing it to stir. He tugged at Remus’s jumper until it came off.

            “Oh god, yes,” Remus breathed out, wanting that more than anything.

            Sirius grinned and slid off Remus’s lap. He lied down on the bed his dark hair fanned out behind him and started undoing his trousers. Remus watched with rapt fascination as Sirius shimmied out of his leather trousers. He wasn’t wearing any pants and Remus found himself groaning.

            Crawling over, he kissed Sirius deeply as he grabbed a jar of coconut oil from his bedside table. Kissing down Sirius’s body, Remus took the time to worship him with his tongue. He loved the noises he was pulling from Sirius and watching his cock grow stiffer from his ministrations.

            When he got between Sirius’s legs, he took Sirius’s cock into his mouth and began to suck it languidly. He scooped out a handful of the coconut oil and rubbed it between his hands to warm it up.

            “Oh fuck!” Sirius moaned above him as Remus slipped a finger inside him. Sirius’s long, calloused fingers tangled in Remus’s hair as Remus opened him up and sucked him. Remus prided himself on being good at blowjobs and he thought from the little mewling noises Sirius was making that he agreed.

            When Remus found Sirius’s prostate, Sirius bucked off the bed, nearly making Remus gag in response. “Fuck, fuck, sorry,” Sirius apologized, lowering himself back onto the bed.

            Remus brushed that spot against a little more gently and watched Sirius tremble.

            “Fuck, Remus, I’m ready,” Sirius said, tugging on his hair. “Please!”

            Remus pulled off Sirius’s cock with a wet pop and reached into the bedside table for a condom. He had learned from a very informative Google search to use non-latex based condoms with the coconut oil after an unfortunate condom breaking mishap.

            As he carefully eased himself inside Sirius he felt like he might come just from the sheer tightness surrounding him. “Oh god,” Remus moaned, burying his face in Sirius’s neck. “It feels so good.”

            “It’ll feel even better if you move,” Sirius teased, wrapping his legs around Remus’s waist.

            “Give me a second,” Remus breathed out, pressing kisses to Sirius’s skin. “Or else you’re going to be very unimpressed with my stamina.”

            “You think I’m not close from the way you fingered and sucked me?” Sirius asked with a soft chuckle. “Just fuck me, Remus. We’ll be impressive some other time.”

            Remus smiled and kissed Sirius tenderly. “You’re wonderful,” he told him, beginning to cant his hips. “Oh fucking hell.”

            Remus brought his hand down to Sirius’s cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts, hoping to bring him off quickly. He would be so embarrassed if he left Sirius wanting.

            Sirius moaned and pressed into Remus’s hand eagerly. “Oh fuck Remus, yes, right there,” Sirius keened, arching off the bed as he came over Remus’s hand and his own stomach.

            Remus went off a second later, filling the condom with a grunt. He flopped down on top of Sirius and sighed happily. “You’re just…you’re amazing.”

            “Hmm, I love it when you compliment me,” Sirius hummed, kissing Remus.

            “There’s plenty more where that came from.”

 

                                                                                                                        ***

 

            “Love, where exactly are you thinking we’re going to put six bags of shoes?” Remus called out from the bedroom.

            “I’ll find a place for them, I promise!” Sirius called back.

            “That’s what I’m afraid of,” Remus responded. ‘Just promise me you won’t throw out anything sensible.”

            “Don’t worry, your knitting needles are safe,” Sirius said, rolling his eyes as he rubbed Romulus’s belly.

            “You know, you could actually help me instead of playing with the dog,” Remus informed him, crossing his arms over his chest.

            “But the puppy needs love!” Sirius argued.

            “And _I_ need you to find somewhere to put your outrageous collection of shoes,” Remus shot back. “I don’t understand why you have so many shoes anyway. I’ve only seen you wear your Doc Martens and your combat boots.”

            “A lady needs her accessories,” Sirius told him, batting his eyelashes.

            Remus sighed. “Fine, let’s take a break from unpacking your shit. Romulus needs a walk anyway.”

            Sirius jumped up excitedly and rushed into the bedroom. He emerged ten minutes later wearing a skirt and one of Remus’s jumpers, a soft purple one that Sirius had basically commandeered as his own. He also had Elvendork slung over his back. “Ready!”

            Remus grinned and grabbed Romulus’s lead and his favorite ball. They headed to the park and Remus played with Romulus while Sirius sat on a nearby bench playing. Eventually Romulus was worn out and curled up by Sirius’s feet. Remus sat down next to Sirius and listened to him play, Sirius voice smoky and sexy and making Remus swoon.

            Sirius smiled at him and began to play Something by The Beatles, changing the she’s to he’s. Remus bit his bottom lip as people began to notice them. When Sirius had finished the song, the small crowd clapped. Remus was beginning to realize that Sirius attracted attention wherever he went.

            “I thought you didn’t like The Beatles,” Remus reminded him.

            Sirius shrugged. “George Harrison is criminally underrated.”

            Remus grinned and kissed Sirius tenderly. “Ready to go home?”

            “Can we stop by James and Lily’s?”

            “If Harry is sleeping you’re not allowed to wake him up to play with him,” Remus said firmly.

            “But Remus,” Sirius complained as he put Elvendork away.

            “No buts,” Remus interjected. “If you wake up Harry from a nap again, Lily will kill you, and that would make me very sad.”

            “Fine,” Sirius grumbled, slinging his guitar onto his back. He took Remus’s hand and together they walked towards James and Lily’s flat. “You’re lucky I love you or else I would never do what you say.”

            “You ignore what I say half the time anyway,” Remus argued, giving Sirius’s hand a squeeze.

            “That’s not true!”

            “Liar,” Remus shot back, laughing. “You’re lucky I love you too.”

            “The luckiest.”


End file.
